Movies, Music, … and Love?
by magic1034
Summary: GDYB and a little bit of Seungri/Daesung Youngbae has a passion for playing the piano. He also just realized that he is attracted to JiYong. JiYong on the other hand realizes that he is bisexual. While still trying to get over his ex-girlfriend he finds himself crushing on Youngbae. Will JiYong and Youngbae find love? Well... Read and find out!


Movies, Music, … and Love?

**Disclaimer – Idea is mine, the Characters are not. =P**

**A/N: First fic…. Don't judge T_T btw… Main Pairing Jiyong/Youngbae aka GDragon/Taeyang and a minor pairing Daesung/Seungri xD**

The piano is such a beautiful instrument, playing it causes such a blessed feeling. At least that was what Youngbae thought as his fingers gracefully moved up and down the white and black keys creating a beautiful tune. Youngbae loved composing; the thought of such beautiful melodies created and played by only himself gave him a feeling that no other can describe it. Sometimes, when the other members of Bigbang were stressed and just needed to relax they would flop themselves onto the sofa behind the piano and listen intently as Youngbae practiced.

*Linebreak*

JiYong sat on the couch in the living room as he watched Seunghyun put in a CD into the DVD Player and Daesung as he emerged chatting with Seungri from the kitchen with a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn in his hand and the huge box of pop cans that Seungri was carrying. Currently JiYong was thing about Youngbae. Lately, thoughts about Youngbae just wouldn't leave him alone once he realized that he no longer found girls attractive and found that men were hotter and sexier. This revelation helped JiYong get over his ex-girlfriend Katie Kim, who had cheated on him about a half of year into their relationship. Unfortunately, that still didn't stop the pang of sadness and anger that JiYong felt whenever people talked about her or when he thought about her. Dating and flirting with other random girls were JiYong's way to cover up his grief. He wasn't called G Dragon for no reason. However the wet dreams he had of Youngbae during the nights shortly after he realized he was gay, didn't help him much either. JiYong wondered if Youngbae was also gay, JiYong certainly hoped so because he could bear the thought of rejection. Not only would it be a blow to his ego but asking him out could make their friendship very awkward if Youngbae rejected him. Jiyong was startled out of his thoughts when Seunghyun asked him if he could ask Youngbae if he wanted to watch "The Dark Knight Rises" with them. In reply, JiYong nodded and got up to head towards the piano room, while trying to clear his head, he didn't really want to strike up a conversation with Youngbae while his mind was still stuck in the gutter and he also wanted to marvel Youngbae's piano playing.

*Linebreak*

Behind JiYong's back Seunghyun chuckled. He knew JiYong so well; he never changed much after JiYong moved away from the little neighbourhood they both grew up in. Seunghyun was forever grateful that JiYong still remembered him and called him if he wanted to join YG Entertainment. He was so happy when he got that phone call since he did miss his fellow rapping partner and the fact that after all those years JiYong still remembered him. It was worth the training, and working out to lose the fat he had obtained through the years, rapping with JiYong was almost worth anything. Although JiYong never outright told Seunghyun that he had a crush on Youngbae, Seunghyun knew because of all those small glanced JiYong took whenever Youngbae was around just like he would whenever there was a girl that JiYong liked. Daesung and Seungri also knew of this since the three of them had gotten together to share their views on JiYong and Youngbae. They decided that they would leave JiYong to his own devices unless it's absolutely necessary to step in and drop hints. Seunghyun could only hope that JiYong would make his move soon, as Seunghyun wanted to see him happy but not a lovesick puppy that would hide in its own world of self-consciousness.

*Linebreak*

Youngbae was in the middle of practicing the accompaniment to his song "Wedding Dress". He loved that piece and was really happy when JiYong helped him produce it. He was just to open his mouth to sing the lyrics to his song when he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched and internally chuckled as he started to sing. _It must be one of my fellow band mates._ Youngbae thought.

*Linebreak*

JiYong stopped at the doorway leading into the piano room and leaned against the doorway. _Youngbae looks so elegant playing the piano._ JiYong thought. JiYong recognized the piece as the song he helped Youngbae produce all those years ago. He still loved that piece. Outside he kept his poker face on but on the inside he started swooning as Youngbae started sing the lyrics to the song. When the song came to a close JiYong forcefully cleared his mind. _It wouldn't do to act like a fangirl in front of one of his longterm friends. That would just be wield. _Youngbae then turned to face the door where JiYong was leaning casually on.

"Well? Are you going to stand there all day or did you come here for a reason?" Youngbae asked with a raised brow.

JiYong looking startled at the sudden question replied "Uhh.. I kinda forgot why I walked in here… " JiYong internally facepalmed. In his attempt to clear his mind he had conveniently forgotten why Seunghyun sent him here.

Youngbae chuckled. _The blush looks so cute on JiYong's delicate face… Not that I'll ever admit that out loud. _Youngbae knew that he himself is gay, it is just that the subject of sexual orientation was never brought up with his fellow bandmates and Youngbae felt that that particular information would be best left alone. However that didn't stop Youngbae from feeling attracted to JiYong. Youngbae couldn't explain it but he had always felt very protective of JiYong even though Youngbae himself is only a couple of months older than JiYong. Youngbae secretly hated how JiYong flirted with the fangirls and that he prided himself as a playboy. But it wasn't his place to go against his friend's decisions.

As they fell into a comfortable silence, JiYong caught himself admiring the Mohawk on top of Youngbae's head and almost everything about Youngbae. At that moment, JiYong finally deduced that those cold showers in the morning weren't because of a fling, but because of the fact that JiYong genuinely like and maybe actually love Youngbae. _I never felt like this to anyone before not even to the girls I dated in the past. Is this what love feels like? I hope so because I don't want it to stop._ _But what if…Youngbae doesn't like me? Oh no, DON'T think like that… you'd be back at square 1 again. And I KNOW that Seunghyun knows…. That sneaky bumhole, those knowing looks and smirks he shoots my way is driving me crazy! Ugh.. I just know he's gonna do something smart but incredibly stupid if I don't do something soon. Now I am just thinking off track… and I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE OVERLY CONFIDENT ONE HERE… I need a nap after this. Now… STOP THINKING TOO MUCH DO SOMETHING… I probably look like a dork standing here…_

Breaking out of his musings JiYong walks towards Youngbae and plops down next to him.

Youngbae who was just blankly staring at him for the past… 8 minutes while wondering what was wrong with JiYong gave a start when his eyes registered that JiYong was moving towards him. He quickly scooted over the small piano bench so that JiYong wouldn't end up on the floor instead of the bench. Turning towards his random but cute friend he raised a questioning brow at him.

"Could you teach me how to play the piano?" asked JiYong.

"But don't you already know how to play?" retorted a confused Youngbae.

"Yes, but I am not very good," JiYong shifted uncomfortably on his half of the piano bench. "Besides I haven't touched the piano since a couple years back."

"Alright, what about you play the song I just played when you walked in? It isn't very hard since the melody doesn't really change a lot." Youngbae suggested, gesturing to the manuscript paper that held the notes to "Wedding Dress".

"Bu- But that's too hard! I could only play really easy tunes! Like … Like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" protested a very flustered and embarrassed JiYong.

Laughing at JiYong's expense Youngbae gently put both of JiYong's hand onto the keys of the piano and placed his own hands on top of JiYong's hand before JiYong could have a chance to swipe his hands away from the keyboard.

Blushing madly at the close contact JiYong muttered sarcastically "Well… Do your thing Master Youngbae, I expect to become a very awesome pianist after this." _His laughter is like music in my ears, just like how he sings and plays the piano beautifully._ JiYong thought with realization.

Laughing harder Youngbae retorted "I highly doubt that ol'awesome one JiYong, but you should be able to at least play this one song after this. By the way, your blush is making you look like a very cute tomato." _Oh bother… Did I really use the word cute?_

Before JiYong had a chance to notice Youngbae's slip up, Youngbae started moving his fingers and pushing JiYong's fingers down to make the right sounds on the piano.

JiYong forgot what he was going to say and resigned to watching Youngbae maneuver his hand around the keyboard. The warmth of Youngbae's hand was getting to him as he wondered if that feeling was normal. JiYong took a glance at Youngbae's face and saw that his eyes was full with concentration and his mouth was open a bit and his tongue was sticking out a bit too. This made up what Youngbae typically looked like when he was strongly concentrating on something. JiYong smiled at how cute Youngbae looked at the moment and quickly turned his gaze back on his hands before his thoughts could turn to sexual thoughts. _Stupid hormones. _JiYong thought exasperatedly. He could feel his hand pressing down the smooth keys and for some reason he felt the need to take in where and when each finger pressed a key due to Youngbae. As the song came to a close Youngbae gently let go of his hands and for some unknown reason started staring at his head with a devious smirk.

"Let see, if you were paying attention. Play the song again" ordered a very amused looking Youngbae.

With a smile too big for his face, JiYong started to play the song again, and with a couple odd glances at the manuscript time and time again, he flawlessly played the song.

After playing what seemed like a masterpiece in JiYong's ears, JiYong sat back and smirked in triumph at a very stunned Youngbae. After a while of Youngbae gapping and JiYong's "in your face" stare, Youngbae finally settled on exclaiming "Tha- That was flawless! And it is your first try playing it! That's -"

Something in JiYong snapped because at that moment when Youngbae was rambling, Youngbae looked so cute and _so GODDAMN sexy_ that JiYong just grabbed the collar of Youngbae's shirt and smashed their lips together, effectively cutting Youngbae off.

Youngbae wide-eyed and shocked didn't register what was going on. _What is JiYong doing?.. Is he - … Is he kissing me?... Does this mean that he's gay too? … I'm asking too many questions, KISS HIM BACK ALREADY! _

Unfortunately, after sucking on Youngbae's bottom lip for a while, JiYong realized that Youngbae didn't have a reaction and snapped his head back. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that! I'll just.. go now." JiYong said frightening quiet. However before JiYong could move to get off the piano bench, Youngbae grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips back together. Youngbae deepened the kiss by forcefully shoving his tongue into JiYong's mouth eliciting a moan and Youngbae couldn't help but want to hear that noise again. The kiss was like a drug to him, JiYong tasted sweet, candy perhaps? No, tasted much better, more like his favourite Caramel Frappe but ten times better. JiYong, after getting over the initial shock started kissing him back with equal energy.

*Linebreak*

Everything for the movie was ready and set popcorn, pop, and the movie was popped in and loaded. The only thing (or people rather) missing was JiYong and Youngbae. "Ugh… I sent JiYong to go get Youngbae… 30 minutes ago! Damnit and they still aren't back yet!" Seunghyun groaned.

"Do you want me – "

"I'LL GO GET THEM!" Daesung yelled enthusiastically while jumping over the couch.

"- to go get them…" Seungri trailed off.

"Yea.. I think Daesung got that covered." Seunghyun sarcastically remarked.

As Daesung opened his mouth to yell if they were coming to watch the movie or not as he dashed to the doorway to the piano room, he freezes. There on the piano bench, Daesung spotted JiYong and Youngbae eagerly swapping saliva. Daesung too shocked to speak silently opens and closes his mouth while slowly backing away from the accursed room. He then runs back to the living room and gives Seunghyun the *look* and says "They got caught up with something; they might or might not come so they said that we could start without them."

Seunghyun only mutters a "Finally" as it slowly sinks in that JiYong and Youngbae are finally together. After filing that thought away for later, he presses play on the remote after Daesung turns off the light.

Daesung jumps over the couch and started to cuddle against Seungri. Seungri sensing that Daesung is hiding something from him curiously raises an eyebrow at Daesung. Daesung's only response was a whispered "I'll tell you later" and settles his head onto Seungri's chest. Seungri only rolled his eyes at him and started to stroke Daesung's hair while reaching for the popcorn located on the coffee table in front of the couch with his free hand.

*Linebreak*

Finally after a couple of seconds which seemed like hours, JiYong and Youngbae broke apart for air. Tentatively JiYong asked "Does this mean we're a couple?"

Youngbae surprised at JiYong's anxiety since he was almost never nervous when asking somebody out replies "Only if you want it to be." _He must really like me if he is acting like this. _ Youngbae's heart fluttered as he thought this.

JiYong whispered "Yes, I would love to."

Youngbae only smiled and pecked JiYong on the lips. Youngbae couldn't help but realize that JiYong seemed a bit tired than normal so Youngbae picked him up. "C'mon, let's go take a nap. By the way, I think I saw Daesung at the doorway when we're busy kissing so we might as well get some rest before the others start to ambush us with questions.

Upon hearing Daesung's name, JiYong suddenly remembered why he was at the piano room with a jolt. "Yah! I remember why I came to the piano room now! I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie with the rest of us! Daesung probably came to see what took us so long! They're probably watching it without us." JiYong pouted.

Lightly chuckling at JiYong's mini rant Youngbae asked "What movie is it?"

"The Dark Knight Rises"

"Oh, I watched it already on the way to the studio to do something for my mini album." Youngbae remarked.

"Oh… well I still wanted to watch it though" JiYong whined.

"I'll watch it with you next time then" Youngbae grinned.

"That would be awesome!" JiYong exclaimed weakly.

At this point they had arrived in Youngbae's bedroom and Youngbae could tell that JiYong was about to pass out and was proven correct when he felt soft snores coming from his arms. Youngbae smiled down at the little ball of joy in his arms. _Always so bright and happy. I don't understand how anybody could dump him... or for that matter cheat on him. _Youngbae sadly thought remembering back a couple of years ago where JiYong was absolutely devastated when he found out his date of half of year was cheating on him. Youngbae was so happy when JiYong stopped acting like a zombie and went back to normal after two weeks of grieving. That subject was still really touchy though. Now that they were officially dating, Youngbae resolved to make that girl seem like a joke compared to him (**A/N: him = Youngbae just so you don't get confused.**). Youngbae wanted the best for JiYong. Youngbae smiled happily as he gently set JiYong under the covers in his bed. After planting a kiss on JiYong's forehead, he climbed into bed. Hugging JiYong close to his chest Youngbae drifted off dreaming blissfully of the future.

**A/N: Done! I decided to do Daesung/Seungri because I never saw it before… and I wanted to try it out. I think its cute... but then that could just be me ._. Btw I might write more stories/one-shots but I might not update till later. I'll try to update as much possible so just check my profile once a week or something to see if I made another story if you want. xD**

**If you like my writing and want to request something I'll consider it xP **

**Btw the part where Youngbae taught JiYong how to play piano… I got that from another one-shot I read and like a long time ago. I would mention the penname of that one-shot but I forgot where I read it I just know that the idea is not fully mine. Well.. Point.. Credz to that person =P**

**.. Im done ranting now plz Read and Review! I need motivation and feedback I wanna know what u guys want and what I can improve this is afterall my first fanfic there has to be something you ppl are gonna complain about soo.. don't hesitate!**

**Ok seriously I'm done now**

**~magic1034**

**P.S. If you notice some mistakes, please notify me.**


End file.
